The present invention is directed to medical devices and their methods of use. The present invention may find uses in various fields including, without limitation, cardiac, vascular, tracheobronchial, gastrointestinal, urological, or contraceptive medicine. For example, within cardiovascular applications the present invention may be used for removing obstructions from blood vessels, filtering blood flow, repairing vessels, and treating vasospasm or AVM's.
Numerous medical devices which are introduced into the body are expanded or deployed within the patient to perform a medical procedure. The present invention is directed to various methods and features associated with moving a medical device between two different positions or configurations.